A Pinch of Forgetfulness
by YinYanChan
Summary: Set on Namek! BV romance! What happens when Bulma is in charge of Vegeta's care when he is hurt badly on Namek? What is this other problem in store for her when Vegeta comes out of unconsciousness? ch10!
1. ch1

Very new at this but please review!!! Begins on namek! B/V romance  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Bulma just popped open a microwave form a capsule and put in a TV dinner.  
  
"Oh this is so boring! Why did Krillen and Gohan just leave me like this?!" She cried "As soon as I get my hands on those two goofs you better believe I'll wring their necks!"  
  
Bulma had been in the same spot for a couple of days on Namek and she wasn't happy. She was hoping for a brand new adventure but unfortunately she got stuck there because of some loser by the name of Frieza.  
  
She thought she had seen another capsule corp. ship land so she was happy that Goku was here but she was still there mopping in the same spot tying to get some frequency on her TV set.  
  
"Darn you!!! Why can't you give me at least a picture instead of static you stupid TV!!!!" She was fed up with everything that is until  
  
"Bulma!!! Bulma!!! Where are you!!!?" She heard the distinct sound of Krillens voice coming her way.  
  
"I'm over here Krillen!!! What's up!?" She said happy to have at least someone to talk to but still planned on killing him later for ditching her.  
  
"Bulma help!!!" Krillen strain fully said.  
  
"What? Oh MY GOSH!!! Krillen is that?" Bulma said running out of the crevice she had been hiding in only to see Krillen holding up what looked to be a severely injured Vegeta who seemed unconscious.  
  
"Yes Bulma it's Vegeta! Now help me take him inside! He's heavier than he looks!" Krillen commanded trying to drag himself and Vegeta into the crevice and with Bulmas help they finally made it.  
  
"What happened Krillen? And why are you helping Vegeta?" Bulma ask worriedly and confused at what she was witnessing  
  
"Long story short Bulma since I have to go back and help the others! Vegeta has joined forces with us to go against Frieza but Frieza ambushed us on his ship while we were there and took out Vegeta since Goku was still recovering in the isolation chamber. Vegeta held on for as long as he could until Goku could heal but was slammed pretty bad. Goku's now fighting and he needs my help! The reason why we can't heal Vegeta is because Frieza wrecked the one and only isolation chamber so please Bulma help him! I got to go!" Krillen said in a hurry and zipped out of the crevice before Bulma could question him again.  
  
"Oh great! How am I going to take care of him when I have no medical supplies myself?!" She said frustratedly.  
  
Bulma looked over to the sleeping Vegeta and noticed the peacefulness look he had but she knew he wouldn't keep that look for long if he woke up.  
  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me vegetable head!" She sighed and went over to her microwave to retrieve her supper.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
What do you guys think? Huh? Please read and review!!! 


	2. ch2

I'm back!!! Last chapter I forgot to put up a disclaimer! Oops! I'm a newbie so I hope I will be forgiven for that mistake!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own but wish I did!  
  
Also thanks to my reviewers!!! SupaaSaiyaijinMaki, dark-mean-me, saiyanprincesscat.  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
After her little dinner break Bulma went over to Vegeta to make sure he wasn't bleeding to death or on the brink of death.  
  
He was breathing normally now but she checked his pulse and it seemed a little slow.  
  
'Must be from losing to much blood' she thought  
  
She looked him over again and she saw that he was filthy. Covered in blood and dirt and he didn't smell too great either.  
  
'Well can't have a smelly man staying near me constantly. I guess I *gulp* have to give him a bath' She thought to herself nervously  
  
'Oh please dear God don't let him wake up when I'm in the middle of giving him a bath! I can only imagine the massacre that would happen if he did!' She cringed mentally  
  
Bulma reached into her pocket and grabbed her capsule case and looked them over before finally choosing one and activating it.  
  
With a poof of smoke there was an old style wooden tub with some soap and bubble bath and hair care necessities.  
  
"Oh isn't this going to be treat. Oh boy" She said sarcastically to herself  
  
She hefted him up near the tub and rid him of his armor and spandex suit.  
  
'Okay Bulma you're doing great! Just don't look down never look down!' She repeated over in her mind but tripped over a rock and looked down to see what she tripped over. 'I looked down!!! Oh man!!! Bulma why do you do this to yourself girl!? Your virgin eyes just saw something they shouldn't have! But I have to admit I'm very impressed! Bad Bulma!' She mentally scolded herself  
  
'What are you thinking girl!? This is Vegeta!!! Mr. Badass himself!!! Speaking of ass. . . No don't even tempt a glance Bulma just concentrate on getting this stinky man his bath!!!'  
  
Bulma finally managed to get him in the tub but now all she needed was some water. She popped out a capsule that had water heater marked on it and soon had the tub filled with warm water since she didn't want her friend to wake up.  
  
She soon had Vegeta all lathered up and was steadily removing all the grime and blood off of him. She was also trying to avoid certain spots especially when she went to far trying to clean his lower abs and brushed a certain area. Bulma realized what she did when she heard him purr and stopped.  
  
'Did Vegeta just purr? How odd but that's a reminder not to go that far!' Bulma thought making a mental note not to scrub there.  
  
She was finally done scrubbing what she could of Vegeta's body and was now working on his hair which was matted down with blood.  
  
Bulma applied some shampoo to his hair but quickly rinsed it out when she heard Vegeta hiss in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said then mentally slapped herself 'duh Bulma ask an unconscious person a question and it will be a long time before you can get a reply!'  
  
Bulma looked his head over to find what had made him hiss so painfully. What she found made her want to vomit. He had a gash near the left side of his head where it looked like the skin had been torn apart and she could almost see his skull.  
  
'EWWWWWWW!!!!! GROSS!!!! Okay Bulma calm down you just need to find your sewing kit and get him patched up after you water clean his hair since no shampoo will help it will only irritate his wound more.' She thought quickly and began thoroughly trying to remove as much blood and dirt as she could without shampoo.  
  
When Bulma was done she realized she couldn't put him back in the clothes he had they were to dirty. It would just ruin the bath she had just given him. Bulma went through her capsules yet again and found a bed capsule but she couldn't find any clothing capsules that she had that could fit a man.  
  
'Unless he wouldn't mind wearing a tube top and some hot pants I don't think I'll put them on him.' She thought trying not to giggle when a mental picture came into her head of Vegeta wearing those said items. 'Not to mention the only underwear that I have are thongs and I don't think he'd appreciate that either.' She giggled and got the bed set up for him.  
  
Bulma drained the tub and started to dry him off and tried not to look but she did have to dry everything. When she got through and placed Vegeta in bed she made another mental note never to do that again. Bathing a man that is.  
  
'What will Yamcha think about me doing this with Vegeta? I hate to think of the reaction when he asks me how namek was! Oh it was great Yamcha I was constantly ditched by Krillen and Gohan and then had to look after Vegeta and give him a bath and practically sponge bathed him.' She shuddered and tried not to think of it.  
  
Bulma looked at the man that was lying in the bed she put out for him. He was soundly asleep like the bath was all he needed to have a more relaxing sleep. She then remembered she needed to stitch up his head and find some old cloth and bandage it.  
  
Bulma pulled out her needle and strong thread and got a hold of Vegeta's head and prepared for the worst.  
  
'Nice Vegeta good Vegeta you know this hurts me worse than it will you.' She thought as the needle approached his tattered skin.  
  
Bulma was done in a couple of minutes and did a rather fine stitching job and was proud of herself. She only had to put up with a few hisses and groans from her unconscious patient.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad!" She smiled at him because of the cute pout he had on his face. He was now all bandaged up and had now gone back to sleeping soundly with a lot of funny sounding snores that Bulma couldn't help but giggle at.  
  
"Heck since I don't have a TV I can just sit here and listen to your snore to get some comedy!" She said aloud with laughter in her voice and she patted the un sore side of his head and sat in her chair trying to fix her mobile TV again.  
  
She gave up after a few minutes only to hear Vegeta groaning in pain and hiss a time or two.  
  
Bulma walked over to him with her purse and pulled out some Tylenol and sat it down.  
  
"What's wrong big guy?" She said while stroking his hair.  
  
Vegeta groaned and winced again she leaned closer because she thought he had actually said something. What she got was a big surprise when Vegeta reached up and yanked her down on top of him and hugged her to his chest.  
  
Bulma thought she had a heart attack then he rolled over with her in his arms and then sighed after he got situated.  
  
Bulma was now part way underneath him on her back and he had his arms around her and his head was laying on her chest.  
  
Bulma could not move nor could she breathe afraid he would wake up at anytime.  
  
'This would be so much better if he weren't naked!' She thought.  
  
Bulma didn't notice but she had started to stroke his hair and he started purring again. His purr was relaxing her while she tried to figure a way out of this. She had drifted off somewhere down the line but woke up when she felt movement.  
  
Bulma woke up to see to dark obsidian eyes staring right into her soul and almost shrieked until he said.  
  
End of chapter 2!!! I know I'm evil but I want to have people anxious to read the next chapter right? Right well see ya as soon as I get back from my 3 week vacation!!! Just joking I'm not that cruel!!!! Later! 


	3. ch3

Back!!! See didn't keep ya waiting long now did I? On with the story!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!  
  
Disclaimer: me no own  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Bulma couldn't move she was stunned with fear by those black bottomless pits that were staring right into her soul. She expected the worse but got a shock when he said.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Better yet who am I?" He said with his eyes growing from menacing to kind and confused.  
  
"Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma said thinking it might be a cruel prank before he sends her to the next dimension.  
  
"So my name is Vegeta?" He asked he then looked down at the position they were in and seemed to realize he was naked and had Bulma pinned underneath him.  
  
"You're my mate aren't you?" He actually stated than questioned and before Bulma could open her mouth he started speaking again. "What am I saying? Of course a stunning creature like you would be my mate! I'd be an idiot not to take you for myself." He said smiling and snuggled in to Bulma more and sighed.  
  
'Oh great what am I going to do now!!!' she thought "Um Vegeta I hate to tell you this but I'm not your. . ." before she could say mate he butted in again  
  
"I would be so disappointed if you were not my mate but you are and now that I've gotten that straightened out could you remind me about who I was so I can remember?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Bulma not knowing what he would do if she told him she wasn't his mate faked a smile and said. "Of course. . . Honey."  
  
'If Yamcha can see this I hope he knows I'm terribly sorry!!!' she thought knowing King Kai might say something to him if he found out.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I can't remember your name." He said looking down ashamed.  
  
"Oh that's okay you were hit pretty hard but my names Bulma." She said actually happy to have a conversation with someone.  
  
"Bulma? That's a lovely name." He smiled at her lovingly and she blushed  
  
"Okay I'll tell you some things about yourself but first. . . Sweetie, Let's fix one of these bed sheets into a toga so you don't walk around naked okay?" She said sweetly  
  
"What's wrong with me being naked Muffin?" She thought she would have a stroke having heard him calling her muffin but tried to make it as if she didn't mind.  
  
"Um nothing sweetheart! I just don't want others to come by here and get a show ya know." She said and realized she actually meant she didn't mind him strolling around here but naked but she shook the thought out of her head and made him sit up off of her.  
  
"As you wish" Vegeta said looking at her, what Bulma was about to faint over about, lovingly.  
  
'Man Vegeta sure was hit bad to be acting like this or maybe not maybe this is how he would act to someone he loved. Nah not Vegeta he's to egotistical!' Bulma thought while she was getting a clean short sheet and some pins and was putting it on Vegeta.  
  
Finally she was done and he stood up and thanked her for his new "stylish" toga she actually giggled at his complement and he bent down and kissed her fore head.  
  
'He did not just kiss my forehead!' Bulma thought while she gaped at him. Vegeta looked confused at her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking worriedly  
  
"Um no of course not dear! Just caught me by surprise that's all!" She said putting up a smile after all she might not admit it but she did like it.  
  
He smiled again and sat next to her on the bed and nuzzled her neck affectionately and about that time is when the gang showed up.  
  
Krillen, Gohan, and yes Piccolo had come to see how she and her "friend" were doing because Goku was just putting the finishing touches on Frieza.  
  
What they got was a big surprise indeed. Vegeta sitting on the bed wrapped up in a bed sheet and was nuzzling a giggling Bulma. What was wrong with the picture well they found out quickly one, Vegeta in a bed sheet, two, Vegeta happy, three, Vegeta chuckling and nuzzling Bulma who was giggling back at him. To them a big red sign that was flashing the words "THAT IS WRONG" were going off in their heads.  
  
"Back off Bulma Vegeta!!!!!!!!" Krillen yelled thinking Vegeta might have done something to Bulma.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta just looked at him confused and said "Do I know you?" He asked  
  
Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo just crashed down anime style and then jumped back up each having a huge anime sweat drop.  
  
"Hey guys um yeah you remember Vegeta but sad to say he doesn't remember you. You guys knew we were together you jokers!!!" She said giving them the shut-up signal.  
  
"Isn't that right cupcake?" She asked with a big smile. Heck she knew she was enjoying the attention. He nodded and kissed her cheek causing the trio to fall back down again. They were about to question her about what Yamcha was going to say when he saw this but then she said.  
  
"Vegeta sweetie could you hand me my capsule case over there and give me a massage?" He happily nodded and got up to retrieve her capsules and returned to give her a nice back rub.  
  
The Trio were thinking "Exploiting"  
  
Vegeta thinking "Love"  
  
Bulma thinking "I could get used to this."  
  
End of Chapter 3!!!!!  
  
I know Bulma sounds evil in this but trust me she's not!!! She's not going to be hurting poor Veggie she just wants to have a little selfless lovin' from the V man that Yamcha couldn't give her without having to give his many other women the same thing. Yeah I know Vegeta is a little OOC but he has amnesia so forgive.  
  
See all of you the next time on A Pinch of Forgetfulness!!! Please R/R 


	4. ch4

Back again!!! YAY I'm out of school and I'm going to be doing some major writing!!!! Um hopefully. Anyways on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I own at anytime *sad sigh* but a girl has dreams right?  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Well Frieza showed up and blasted them all and fiendishly laughed as he made his way off the planet just to destroy it all. THE END!!!!!!! (Just Joking!)  
  
(A/N o.k. the real story!)  
  
Bulma was enjoying the loving attention the once menacing and hateful Saiyan Prince was now giving her thanks to his memory loss.  
  
'Ah this is the life! Back massages and serving me drinks and rubbing my aching feet! This guy is a miracle!!! To bad I have to tell him who he is though. Or maybe I could tell him something else! But then that would be horrible if he somehow got his memory back and then having been told a bunch of crap. Man I'd hate to think what he would do to me.' Bulma thought worriedly while having her foot being rubbed by Vegeta in his Toga.  
  
"What's wrong muffin?" He said seeing the worried look on Bulma's face. "Did I hurt you?" He asked adopting Bulma's worried look on his handsome features.  
  
"Oh no! I was just thinking! Sorry!" She said not wanting him to worry about anything.  
  
"Then why do you look so worried dear?" He asked  
  
(By the way the trio had to sit somewhere else because of all the mushy stuff happening between Vegeta and Bulma)  
  
"Oh I'm worried about. . . Goku! Yeah that's it!!! Goku." She said happily she had an actually good reason to look so worried.  
  
She then saw she made a mistake as soon as she saw the jealousy in flaring in his eyes.  
  
"WHO'S THIS GOKU!!? IS HE MAKING MOVES ON YOU!!!? YOU'RE MY WOMAN!!! AND I WON'T HAVE THIS GOKU TRYING TO STEAL YOUR AFFECTIONS FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said enraged but calmed down when he saw Bulma shaking in fear and he quickly apologized for his rash behavior.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma my love I don't know what got into me. Forgive me for my brash behavior I honestly don't know where that came from." Vegeta said looking down ashamed.  
  
'You don't but unfortunately I do.' She thought remembering the horrible Vegeta who came to destroy her friends and her whole world without a second thought.  
  
She had the worried look back on her face again and Vegeta who thought she was still upset about the uproar started to get up and walk away with his head down ashamed.  
  
'Why did I do that? She's my mate and I have no right to yell at someone who would be so loyal to me. After all she stayed by my side and still is and is going to help me remember. Oh well I blew it.' He thought managing a couple of steps away from Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta where are you going?" Bulma asked when she finally snapped out of her reminiscing.  
  
"I thought you were upset with me for behaving like that so I was going to give you sometime to yourself that way I won't bother you." Vegeta said sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh no Vegeta! I'm not upset with you I just was thinking about something! Besides I'd probably have blown my stack hearing my lover talk about someone else." She said with a nice smile. Then she realized when she said that she wasn't talking about Yamcha she was talking about Vegeta. The thought of Vegeta saying anything about another girl would actually have bugged her to no end.  
  
Vegeta did an 180 degree turn from emotionally sad and depressed to happy and joyful. He looked at her teary eyed (AN yes hard to believe I know but remember amnesia) and practically tackled a very surprised Bulma.  
  
"OH I LOVE YOU SWEETUMS!!! YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But will you still tell me who this Goku guy is honey?" He said hugging her and nuzzling her for all he was worth. Both were on the ground where Vegeta lunged at her and they both landed.  
  
The trio at this time, who had heard Vegeta shouting like Hell had sprung forth and was, going to swallow them all, ran as fast as they could just in time to see Vegeta tackle Bulma.  
  
They were about to interfere thinking Vegeta had recovered his memory and was now going to kill Bulma for making him serve her bidding only to see them both smiling. Well after Bulma caught her breath back from the force of the tackle that is.  
  
They also heard the loving words that Vegeta, yes Vegeta, had said to Bulma. They were still not used to the fact that Vegeta was now oh so loving towards people well Bulma anyway.  
  
"Um what happened?" Gohan asked positively confused at the scene  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked completely unaware of the trio's presence until now. She looked up and saw them standing there with the same confused look they came here when they first saw Bulma and Vegeta showing a little affection.  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing really bad happened! You know you guys I've been meaning to ask you something." Bulma quickly said  
  
"And what's that?" Piccolo said still with a faint blush on his cheeks having caught Vegeta and Bulma in an affectionate tumble.  
  
"Does Frieza's ship have any clothes or armor? I think Vegeta needs some new clothes because I don't think this bed sheet can hold out much longer." Bulma asked looking at Vegeta's now rugged and dirty toga and the pins she had on it to help it stay up looked like the were going to give out. After all the guy was pretty strong and that tackle he did would have busted them if he flared up his ki.  
  
'Not to mention it would have busted and broken me if he had as well!' Bulma thought. 'Wait a sec.! Does he even know he's that strong? Might be wise to tell him or he might accidentally hurt someone or most of all me without meaning to.' Bulma thought while the trio took their time in answering her question while Vegeta was still listening with a blissful look on his face and then every few minutes nuzzled Bulma.  
  
"Hey ya!!! Vegeta gave us this armor we have on from Frieza's ship!!! But I don't know if the ship is totally destroyed or not after the way Goku and Frieza were fighting when we left. Frieza looked pretty determined to kill Goku even if it meant blowing up his ship in the process." Krillen finally said  
  
"I did?" Vegeta replied. "I don't remember giving you anything." Vegeta said getting a confused look on his face again.  
  
"Dear you've got amnesia remember? You don't remember anything." Bulma said in an annoyed sigh.  
  
"I remember some things!! It's not like I'm a lost little weakling!!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma and then shook his head and looked at her confusedly.  
  
"I'm sorry don't know where that came from either." He apologized to Bulma.  
  
"Um okay like what things do you remember exactly Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly  
  
"I didn't remember them until you mentioned this name Goku to me. It's like all of a sudden all this rage hit me like a ton of bricks like I'm supposed to hate him or something. I remember seeing you (Bulma) and um Krillen standing near a cave and absolutely afraid of something with Krillen holding some sort of ball protectively. I remember telling him (points at Gohan) that you (Bulma) were gorgeous. I remember you (Bulma) flirting with some green haired guy and it made me mad but I remember kicking his butt. (Oh he is so smirking right now!) I also remember this guy named Kakarott I don't know why but it's like the same thing with the Goku guy. I feel nothing but pure rage and hate towards them yet I don't know why." Vegeta said now opting a confused look again.  
  
Bulma and the trio looked at him confused and suddenly Piccolo turned and asked Krillen and Gohan and Bulma to talk with him privately. (A/N poor veggie he's left out!)  
  
Vegeta just started to rearrange his toga since it was now damaged thanks to his tackle while the others had to say something that didn't involve him or at least that's what he thought.  
  
"Bulma listen I think he's starting to recover his memory. I even think once he sees Goku he might even have it back and start to kill him. He might even turn on you for putting the silly notion in his head that you're his mate. Once he remembers who he is he'll know he's been lied to." Piccolo said seriously  
  
"I know but I don't know if he'll only remember parts or if he'll remember the whole thing in time." Bulma said looking worriedly  
  
"Bulma I've noticed that you've grown to like Vegeta but be careful ok he might be himself again in no time and well just be careful." Piccolo said as he signaled to Krillen and Gohan to take off and he'd be with them shortly.  
  
"We're going to get Vegeta some real clothes that way when he does get his memory back he won't be embarrassed enough to kill people who put him in that what did you call it um toga." Piccolo said smirking almost getting ready to laugh  
  
"Alright Piccolo I won't let Vegeta get to close but I just like to have a little attention because I've had no one to talk to and well Yamcha was never this caring for me. Of course nice gifts and an I love you babe was everything he gave me and well hardly any cuddling because of his ego and still apparent shyness except he doesn't mind telling his feelings to other girls though. . ." Bulma rambled on about Yamcha and hers poor love life leaving Piccolo in an awkward situation.  
  
"Um well um yes ah well I got to um catch up with the others so um bye Bulma!!!" Piccolo shouted as he took off in a hurry to get away from the embarrassing love life story with a huge amount of red adorning his cheeks.  
  
"Fine!!! All you guys are jerks!!!! I'm trying to get some manly sympathy here and everyone just runs off!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted at Piccolo's retreating form waving her fist at him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bulma turned to the voice and smiled when she saw Vegeta in his toga looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Well at least one guy isn't a jerk! Come here Veggie-Kins and let me check out your bandage to see if you need a new one." Bulma smiled brilliantly as Vegeta nodded and let her scope out his head gear.  
  
She fixed a couple of loose stitches and kissed his wound making the hissing Vegeta sigh in relief and then helped put a new bandage on his head.  
  
Vegeta smiled at her and then reminded Bulma of her task to help bring his memory back.  
  
"Oh of course Vegeta! But you know Vegeta maybe it was destiny for you to start life as a new and different person." Bulma said hoping maybe he might just give up and stay the loving man she had fallen for.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked very confused  
  
"Well if you tried to be your normal self again and he was totally different than you are now it would be hard to be him or your old self again right?" Bulma asked hoping he would just agree with her and be her Prince Charming.  
  
"Well the thing is Bulma darling I have no problem with starting over but I can't help but feel like something's missing." Vegeta said looking ashamed again  
  
"Like what Vegeta?" Bulma questioned wondering why he looked so ashamed of himself  
  
"Like our mating Bulma you'd think a man even though he had amnesia would have remembered his own mating ritual after realizing who his mate was. Yet I know not how we met and how we were bonded and how we *blushing excessively* mated." He said  
  
Bulma now blushing heavily was trying to come up with a cover story.  
  
"Um that's because well we just met!" Bulma said hurriedly  
  
"Just met? How did we get a bond after mating if we just met?" Vegeta said utterly confused.  
  
"Um well we didn't because Frieza showed up and you went to go help the others fight him and we um didn't mate." Bulma said making things up as she thought along.  
  
Vegeta looked astounded but yet relieved somewhat and leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Bulma was now shocked at the kiss it wasn't one of those I just want to kiss you kisses for my little show of affection this was a romantic kiss.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked looking at her glossy eyed  
  
"Um yes Vegeta?" She said not knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we became true mates now would you?" He said smiling softly at her.  
  
"Um actually Vegeta I wouldn't mind." They kissed each other passionately and Vegeta soon led Bulma to the capsule bed deeper within the crevice.  
  
(A/N I DON'T WRITE LEMONS!!! That would be the reason why I rated this PG- 13. If you want to make up your own lemon scene to go there well go for it I just don't like to write lemons. I made it PG-13 because of some of the situations in it like the Bulma bathing Vegeta scene! So no Lemons here sorry!)  
  
The trio came back and this time with a new member GOKU!!!!!! Yeah he beat Frieza alright. Of course he was a bit on the wounded side so the trio immediately rushed for the capsule bed to put him on.  
  
When they got there they found that the bed was occupied by two familiar people and by the looks of it they had done more than just sleep. Both Bulma and Vegeta were laying in each others arms and appeared to be naked well one could guess since their clothes and well Vegeta's toga were lying in the floor.  
  
Krillen and Goku stared wide eyed and occasionally blinked and Piccolo had covered Gohans eyes and then after regaining some composure led Gohan out and dragged Krillen and Goku with him.  
  
Piccolo then after making sure everyone was out of sight proceeded to wake the blissful couple up.  
  
*Ahem* "Bulma? Vegeta? *Ahem!* (looks at them while they stir for a bit and then they go back to sleep) oh that does it! BULMA!!! VEGETA!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!! WE NEED TO USE THE BED!!!! NOW GET UP AND CHANGE THOSE SHEETS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo soon had to cover his eyes when both Vegeta and Bulma jumped out of the bed looking like a bee had just stung them.  
  
"Oh um hi Piccolo!!!" Bulma said in a fast recovery and quickly pulled the blanket off and covered her and Vegeta and got her clothes and Piccolo signaling Vegeta and handed Vegeta some clothes they (The trio) thought might fit him.  
  
Piccolo stepped out of the crevice for them to dress and when they finally came out he looked ready to scold them while Gohan and Krillen put Goku on the freshly changed bed.  
  
"Um we can explain!!!" They both exclaimed while Piccolo was tapping his foot glaring at them and Bulma in particular. After all she said she wouldn't get to close and well Piccolo didn't know but as far as closeness was concerned what they did was very close.  
  
End of Chapter 4 Uh oh!! Bulma is in trouble with Piccolo! Gee Bulma and Vegeta both sound like two kids getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar! Well next Chapter of a Pinch of Forgetfulness will be up soon! Don't forget to read and review please!!!  
  
Later!!! 


	5. ch5

Hello I'm back again! ^.^ yay!!! No more family visiting so let's get down to it! Hope you all had a happy holiday and a great new year!!! (I said happy New Year in case I don't get the next chapter up before!) Enjoy!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ask the dude with the spiky hair named Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Sorry YinYanChan is broke I wanted some money especially since she has me doing this stupid amnesia stuff but sadly when I took her piggy bank there wasn't a dime so SHE HAS NO MONEY SO FORGET IT!!! All belongs to my creator Akira. *sniff* and what a beautiful creation I am. *looks at readers who are looking at him bewilderedly* aren't you people supposed to be reading now!!! Stop looking at me!!!!  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Piccolo was angry with Bulma he finally reasoned with himself Vegeta should get off the hook since he had brain damage or well amnesia 'Whatever it was Bulma called it' Piccolo thought.  
  
"Bulma?" Piccolo asked sternly  
  
"Um yes Piccolo?" Bulma asked nervously  
  
"I need to speak with you." Piccolo said very seriously  
  
Bulma got up to follow Piccolo so that he could speak with her and when she got up from her sitting place while Piccolo seemed to be dealing with what kind of speech to give her and when she got up so did Vegeta.  
  
"Not you Vegeta I need to speak with Bulma privately" Piccolo stated firmly but received a glare from Vegeta in return.  
  
"Oh Vegeta sweetie I'll be fine." Bulma said noticing that Vegeta wasn't going to leave her alone with a mad Piccolo unless reassured she would be all right.  
  
Vegeta gave her a worrisome look but sighed in defeat and soon joined the others with Goku.  
  
As soon as he was gone however. . .  
  
"BULMA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!! AS I RECALL YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET CLOSE TO HIM!!! AND CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG BUT I THINK WHAT YOU TWO DID IN THERE IS ONE OF THE MOST CLOSEST THINGS TWO PEOPLE CAN DO!!!" Piccolo spouted off into nonsense again truly flustered and afraid of the predicament they all now faced when Vegeta would finally get his memory back.  
  
"Remember Bulma you let this happen. You dug your grave and only you can dig yourself out now and I won't be surprise that the hole you dug is to deep to get out of." Piccolo warned.  
  
Bulma hung her head but said "Piccolo you don't think he'd hurt the one he mated with since he has such a high regard for me now do you?" Bulma said with worry  
  
"I don't know Bulma the Vegeta in there is a different man than the one I know. Who knows this might turn out to be a good thing or could lead to the worst." Piccolo said looking down.  
  
"Bulma we never really liked each other especially when Goku and I were rivals but now things have changed since I took care of Gohan. His friends are now my own and I will live up to my end of friendship." Piccolo smiled at her.  
  
"Well I know what I did was wrong now but I just have this feeling that somehow everything will turn out right by this. I know it sounds odd but I'm going by my woman's intuition here and it's telling me that this is the way it supposed to be." Bulma stated with a smile knowing Piccolo would be a good friend for her to have but still determined to make Vegeta and hers relationship work.  
  
"Well I can't stop you from carrying on with this relationship I just wanted to let you know there are other things that could happen to turn it into the worst." Piccolo said trying to end dramatically.  
  
Bulma just sighed and nodded and went back to her now new lover who was actually having a good conversation with a bewildered Goku.  
  
Krillen had to tell Goku the whole amnesia bit while Bulma and Vegeta were having an "Intellectual conversation" in other words they were making out. While they were, Piccolo had went off to get the ship that Goku came here in, also Gohan was making his way to the smooching couple.  
  
"Um Bulma? Vegeta? Can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked looking down and twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Why sure kiddo!" Bulma said happily even though Vegeta was a little irate with the young boy who ruined his little session with his woman.  
  
"Um well what did you two do? I mean if Piccolo covered my eyes it was something bad and you guys were both naked and well um why?" Gohan said looking really innocent and full of curiosity.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked ready to faint over what Gohan asked an explanation of and soon got into a heated argument on who would tell him about it.  
  
"Um Vegeta you tell him after all you're a man and he's a well almost a man so you two should have a manly conversation about it." Bulma quickly said hoping he would just agree but just like the argument he had with Bulma of what he remembered he was doing again it seems the old Vegeta was starting to make his presence known again in Vegeta's memory.  
  
"NO WOMAN YOU TELL HIM!!!" Vegeta roared at Bulma causing Krillen and Goku to look over.  
  
"WHY ME?!!!" Bulma yelled back with as much force as Vegeta.  
  
"YOU'RE A WOMAN! YOU'RE MORE SENSITIVE ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF!!! I'D PROBABLY HAVE THE KID SCARED FOR LIFE!!!" Vegeta ranted still searching his mind for some more excuses.  
  
"WELL THAT'S TRUE BUT A MAN MUST TELL A MAN well err boy BUT STILL IT'S A MANS DUTY SO THERE!!!" Bulma quickly stated and gave him a raspberry afterwards  
  
"WELL MAYBE I CAN'T BECAUSE um because um I HAVE AMNESIA that's it AMNESIA SO I DON'T REMEMBER!!!" He said with a smirk thinking he would definitely get out of the predicament.  
  
"WELL YOU SURE DID REMEMBER AWHILE AGO BUDDY!!!" Bulma yelled enraged that he tried to pull the I don't remember stuff on her. Vegeta was blushing furiously at her comment and was trying to think of a comeback so he wouldn't be the one telling Gohan the birds and the bees.  
  
Gohan just stared at the two wondering what in the world was so wrong to tell him to where they were fighting on who should tell him.  
  
Then right when the argument really was heating up Goku looked at them and then said. "Gohan I think your mother and I should have that talk with you when we get home son." He said with a smile while Bulma and Vegeta were silently sending their praises to him.  
  
Soon Piccolo was back and had the capsulated space ship with him. Everyone was ready to go home but then Bulma remembered something.  
  
"Hey guys weren't we supposed to wish everyone back?" Bulma asked noticing Piccolo was back but Tien, Choatzu (spelling?), and most importantly Yamcha, were not.  
  
"Oh well the dragon only would let us wish one person back at a time and we only had two wishes and well the dragon disappeared. We were only able to wish Piccolo back and to Namek. But don't worry Bulma! There were other wishes made so that we can wish everyone back! The Nameks are going to wish our friends back for us as soon as the balls come back to life!" Krillen said happily  
  
"Not to mention now that I'm alive Kami is as well. Kami already spoke with the new elder of the Nameks to wish back Choatzu since he can't be revived with our dragonballs and to leave the other ones to us with our dragonballs. That way the Nameks can wish for themselves." Piccolo stated.  
  
"Wow I'm glad it's all settled then." Bulma said with a smile  
  
Vegeta just sat there listening he somehow was angry when they were talking about wishes but he just couldn't remember what it was that made him so angry. It only infuriated him even more that he couldn't remember if only he could.  
  
"Hey Bulma so if you and Vegeta are together what's Yamcha going to do? Especially when he gets back?" Goku asked confused.  
  
Bulma ran over and hit him over the head (like it did any good with Goku's hard head)  
  
Vegeta was glaring at Goku for two reasons one was that his mate was somehow insulted by what he said and two who the heck was this Yamcha guy?  
  
"Who the hell is Yamcha!?" Vegeta questioned seriously.  
  
"Oh he's Bulma's. . ." Before Goku could so much as udder the word boyfriend there was a small hand slapped over his mouth, Bulma's hand.  
  
"HE'S WHAT!? HE'S BULMA'S WHAT!!!?" Vegeta yelled getting very impatient.  
  
"Um he's my gardener Vegeta!" Thinking fast Bulma replied.  
  
"Then what's so important about him? Why would you care about how he thinks about you and me? We're mates right?" Vegeta said really getting confused about how in the world would Bulma's gardener care if she was his mate.  
  
"Oh just forget it Vegeta I don't wanna have to explain something that Goku never understood anyway. You see he thought Yamcha and I were together isn't that silly!!? I'm with you not my pathetic gardener." Bulma said with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
Vegeta just gave a suspicious look but shrugged it off while the others were getting the space ship ready to launch.  
  
Soon everyone was ready to go and they all piled on the space ship waiting for that big journey home. Bulma was then forced to think on the final confrontation with Yamcha as soon as he was wished back.  
  
Vegeta saw that she was worried about something but when he asked her she just smiled and said she was thinking. Vegeta just went over to Goku seeing as Bulma just wanted to be left alone to think to ask him some questions.  
  
"Tell me, Goku, why is it that I want to rip your throat out when ever I see you or hear your name?" Vegeta said regaining some of the old Vegeta's haughty tone.  
  
"Um well we um didn't used to see eye to eye if you know what I mean." Goku said scratching his head with his usual goofy smile.  
  
"Hmm does explain a few things but I just want to know why I still feel like I hate you if we used to never see eye to eye but we are friends now." Vegeta said making the situation very uncomfortable for Goku since he didn't know what all Bulma had told him and what Bulma didn't want him to know.  
  
Soon Bulma made her way over to him and finally convinced him that Goku needed to relax after being beaten up by Frieza and enjoy the ride home.  
  
It was a long trip and there was heavy tension in the air because Vegeta was starting to get his foul mood back from the amnesia spell but he would still be completely enamored with Bulma which they were all thankful for seeing as a fight would have taken place soon.  
  
Vegeta would also get very mad sometimes for no reason at all. It seems that he was just trying to think to himself to try to remember everything and it just made him so frustrated that he would take it out on others sometimes even Bulma.  
  
Of course Vegeta would become nice again and apologize well to Bulma anyway. After all he would only yell at her for interrupting his train of thought but once he realized how upset she was he would snap back to the friendly and caring amnesia Vegeta to comfort her. (A/N Sappy I know just deal with the sappy Vegeta a little longer at least he's starting to regain some of his old self but he will be his old self again in no time I promise!!!)  
  
They were soon home with family to greet them when they all arrived. Of course they were all surprised to see a certain Saiyan prince step out with them as well.  
  
"Hey Bulma!? What's HE doing here!!!?" Oolong shouted in fear as Vegeta made a grand exit of the ship with her and they were both holding hands which caused almost everyone to faint.  
  
"Oh Oolong you kidder!!! You guys all remember my M A T E Vegeta don't you?" She said giving them the 'You say one word and I'll kill you all' glare while Vegeta was looking at them curiously.  
  
Of course all but one wasn't threatened by it and that person was Chi Chi.  
  
"Bulma!!? What are you doing with that err that thing!!!? He's a monster!!! You know what he did!!!" Chi Chi yelled infuriated at Bulma for bringing the almost killer of her husband and son back to Earth with them and then deciding to be his mate.  
  
"After all Bulma what's Yamcha going to say about this?!!" Chi Chi yelled at her.  
  
Bulma was just as equally as mad but not as mad as Vegeta who had no idea about this monster thing Chi Chi was talking of and was even madder at the fact she was talking about him. He was also enraged that he couldn't remember anything of what this other woman was talking about. The major thing he was pissed off about was Yamcha.  
  
"LISTEN LADY!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE PESTERING MY MATE AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!! AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YAPPY or whatever that guys name is ISN'T HE BULMA'S GARDENER?!! WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT ABOUT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Vegeta shouted thoroughly enraged.  
  
Everyone on the compound was shocked at this response even though some looked as though they expected it to happen, after all it was Vegeta.  
  
Even Bulma was a little shocked by this outburst because she knew one thing about it. It was signaling the return of the old Vegeta because the amnesia Vegeta had never yelled and was always so considerate towards her. Now Vegeta was starting to be a little bit more like. . . Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo soon saw what a hard time Bulma was going to have with Vegeta alone not even close to the trouble she'll have talking about Vegeta's amnesia to the others. So Piccolo formed a huddle group for everyone besides Bulma and Vegeta and the ones who already knew of what was going on.  
  
Bulma sent a relieved and grateful glance toward Piccolo when he finished explaining everything to all the others but she just hoped he left out the incident where he saw her and Vegeta lounging naked in the capsule bed.  
  
They all looked at Bulma and Vegeta with a knowing sad glance but Chi Chi still had that mad look on her face and looked like she was going to yell at them both some more when Goku gave her a glance as if saying not to so she dropped it.  
  
Soon the dragonballs had come back to life and everyone was wished back of course they had to be taken to the side to be told of some of the changes that had happened while they were gone. Of course Yamcha took it the hardest knowing that Bulma life was now in the hands of a killer. He didn't want Vegeta to be close to her and so he decided that it was up to him to make sure Bulma would be alright.  
  
Of course when Yamcha tried to find Bulma it led to confrontation earlier than he thought with Vegeta.  
  
"Oh you must be Bulma's gardener Yamchee or something or other. Why don't you go make yourself useful and plant some lovely red roses since that is my love's favorite flower and I'm sure she would enjoy some this year." Vegeta said indifferently towards Yamcha with a wave of his hand to signal that Yamcha should go and get to work.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!? HOW DARE YOU!!! I'M NO GARDENER I'M A FIGHTER!!!! AND I'M HER LOVER NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha yelled infuriated that Vegeta would be so indifferent towards him also forgetting about what was said of Vegeta's amnesia.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Bulma asked as she came out side on her balcony when she heard an awful commotion.  
  
"This low life gardener says that he's your lover my dear. We all know that it's not true seeing as Bulma is my mate no matter what you say. Obviously you are still living with your own fantasies and are unable to distinguish what is real and what isn't." Vegeta said harshly very aggravated at the man who claimed to be the lover of his mate.  
  
Bulma slightly annoyed knowing Yamcha wouldn't let it rest without some kind of confrontation went down and went over to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yamcha please if you're going to be like this leave! Vegeta's my mate so leave it be." Bulma said with a sad sigh as Vegeta smirked in Yamcha's direction. (A/N ooooh getting serious isn't it? but it's not all serious after all this is a humor fic as well.)  
  
Yamcha took the hint and soon left very defeated and upset. Bulma was sad for him but just left him to go and sulk.  
  
Vegeta then after making sure his little rival was out of the way soon turned to Bulma with a sly glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh muffin!?" Vegeta said to Bulma and Bulma just looked at him and giggled at the sly and obviously appreciative glances he was giving her.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" She said trying not to giggle but before Vegeta could say anything.  
  
"Bulma honey we're home!!! I'm sorry we were gone on Vacation when you got back but we hope you got settled in okay while we were gone!" yelled, from Vegeta's point of view, A ditzy looking blonde with a short man with purple hair and mustache with glasses.  
  
"Oh yeah mom I was able to settle in just fine!" She said winking at Vegeta who in turn blushed but then turned to look at the people Bulma was talking about.  
  
There was one thing running through Vegeta's mind at this point and that thought was.  
  
'I have In-Laws!!!!! I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.' Vegeta thought worriedly as he saw the couple heading his way.  
  
Bulma's mom saw the way Bulma was with Vegeta and when Bulma held his hand she then immediately hurried over to Vegeta's side.  
  
"You must be my little girl's new boyfriend!!! Oh and you are so cute!!! Very ruggedly handsome with that nice dark tan! I say Bulma this one is a keeper!!!! Oh and he is oh so well muscled!!! I bet he works out a lot!!!!" Bulma's mother kept raving on about Vegeta and his looks leaving a blushing Bulma and Vegeta to stand there and listen to her.  
  
That is until Bulma broke the one sided conversation by speaking up.  
  
"Actually mom Vegeta is my mate or well husband isn't that right honey." Bulma said to her mom while Vegeta nodded in reply.  
  
"Well Bulma I must say I certainly approve!!! Such a handsome gorgeous man! You should feel lucky he looks like he's quite a catch!" Bulma's mom said while making Vegeta blush even more.  
  
Well after finally being able to get her mom off of Vegeta, because after awhile she started to hug him, Bulma was able to get Vegeta calmed down because the way he was blushing he looked like he was going to burst out in flames.  
  
Bulma fixed Vegeta something to eat which he was ate happily and soon complemented her afterwards.  
  
"That was very good sweetheart now that I'm finished wanna move on to dessert?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
Bulma just giggled and led the way to her room which she finally realized would now be their room which made her smile even bigger.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well it seems Vegeta is starting to regain some of his old self but still has that little amnesia self as well. Like I said before he will be himself again in no time. I also would like to say I only have around two chapters left to write so yep it's almost finished. I have also lost some of my interest because it was becoming harder and harder to think of some funny things to do to Vegeta for this chapter but the funnies will come around even more next chapter!!  
  
Preview for next Chapter!!! Fried Toast and Toasted Eggs? Vegeta goes to a Carnival? Soap Opera what the heck is that woman!?  
  
Well stay tuned!!! See ya later!!! 


	6. ch6

Yep I'm back again and I'm trying to get this finished so that I can put up another fic I've been working on that my friends at school totally enjoyed. I'll probably have it up as soon as I have the last chapter to this fic. So keep a look out for it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Vegeta woke up earlier the next morning just to admire his sleeping mate. He wanted to do something for her and well she always made him something to eat so he figured he would do the same for her or well at least just for this morning anyway.  
  
'If the woman can do it so can I! I mean how hard could cooking be?' Vegeta thought as he went downstairs to fix some breakfast for his beloved mate.  
  
When he got down however he started to think differently than before after all he did not know how to work the oven nor did he know how to work the microwave.  
  
Vegeta just then decided he would do the best he could with what he had so he looked in the fridge and pulled out some eggs and got some bread out of the bread box.  
  
He started off fine but he must've gotten both items confused when he tried to cook them seeing as he put the bread slices in the frying pan and cracked the eggs and put them in the toaster then put the crumbled egg shells with the eggs in the toaster.  
  
When he thought everything was done he then proceeded to pile the heavily burnt toast and sort of done eggs and egg shells, although he did have a hard time trying to get the eggs out of the toaster, put it all on a platter and then placed it on a tray with a glass of milk (at least he got one thing right.) and brought it up to Bulma.  
  
When he got there Bulma was trying to get out of bed but she soon stopped when she saw her lover in the doorway with a tray of breakfast just for her.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! Breakfast in bed!!! Oh how romantic!!!" Bulma said happily and reclined back in the bed while he walked up smiling and fixed the tray so that she could eat in bed.  
  
Of course as soon as Vegeta set the tray down Bulma instantly regretted that she had to eat it to appease him for actually putting himself through the trouble of making her a romantic breakfast in bed.  
  
"Oh Vegeta you shouldn't have!!!" Bulma said then looking at the breakfast again 'Really' she thought but smiled at him as he gave her the anxious look waiting to hear if she enjoyed his food.  
  
'Oh I hope I don't get Salmonella after all the eggs don't look fully cooked and yet they look somewhat burnt and are those pieces of eggs shell in there as well? And what in the world did he do to the toast!? Looks like pieces of charcoal. Oh well it was sweet of him to actually do this for me oh well!' Bulma thought and took a fork and got some eggs that didn't look all that bad and ate them and took a bite of the toast with an eager looking Vegeta watching every movement.  
  
"Mmmm this is so good Vegeta!!! To bad I'm full I wish I could eat it all." She said after eating some of his strangely made breakfast.  
  
"Full? How could you be full? You only took a couple of bites." Vegeta said concerned  
  
"Oh I usually never eat breakfast but it was very thoughtful of you to do this for me!!!" Bulma said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek and putting up the tray.  
  
Vegeta looked at her suspiciously then shrugged it off and went down with her to the living room as soon as she was dressed.  
  
When they were finally down there Bulma showed him the TV and commenced to watch a strange show he thought was totally odd.  
  
Bulma saw his expressions which told her boldly without words "What is this crap!?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta this kind of show is called a soap opera it's sort of a major drama and real life sort of thing even thought most of those things never happen all at once in a real life situation if it has I would definitely be amazed." Bulma started to explain.  
  
"Then why the hell are you watching it!?" Vegeta asked seeing these characters messed up lives on TV.  
  
"Well I like these two characters named Maria and Dennis and they are lovers and well I kind of got hooked ya know!?" Bulma said happily and continued watching her show.  
  
"No I don't know." Vegeta said rudely but shut his trap seeing that Bulma was happy watching it so he didn't want to make her unhappy with him.  
  
Vegeta got tired of what he was seeing and went outside for awhile. BIG MISTAKE!!!!  
  
Unfortunately for him Bulma's mom was out there gardening and well of course when she saw Vegeta it was like a train barreling down the tracks straight toward him.  
  
"Oh Vegeta sweetie!!!! Oh could you please help me with the garden!? Hey why don't you put some overalls on and help it'll be fun!!!" Bulma's mom said hyperactively  
  
Of course Vegeta didn't get to decide when he found himself being dragged through the house until she found some overalls that would fit him.  
  
Vegeta got dressed and reluctantly went down to help I mean after all that was his mother in law.  
  
"Oh Vegeta you look so adorable!!! Oh look and I found you a nice straw sun hat!!!" Bulma's mom said putting the hat well trying to put the hat on his head of course his hair proved to be a problem.  
  
(A/N picture Vegeta wearing overalls only using one strap to hold it up no shirt no shoes and a straw hat. Of course he doesn't look to happy about it.)  
  
'Be nice she's your mother in law and count to ten and you'll be fine! You don't want Bulma yelling at you and then making you sleep on the couch!!! No newly mated man wants to be deprived while on his month long honeymoon with his new mate.' Vegeta recited over and over as Bulma's mom told him what to do.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the house. . .  
  
"Where in the world did Vegeta get to?" Bulma said while searching for him after her soap opera was over.  
  
She had not seen hide or hair of her Prince Charming since he went outside to get away from her soap opera happy hour.  
  
"Wait a minute!!! He's still outside and my mom is outside planting more flowers in her garden!!! She's either talking his ear off or making him help her." Bulma said with a laugh and quickly ran down the stairs to find him so that she could tell him about her plans for the afternoon.  
  
Bulma finally reached the garden only to fall to the ground laughing her head off when she saw Vegeta. Apparently Vegeta didn't think it was so funny seeing that he was the one she was laughing at. The big scowl on his face told Bulma he wasn't the least bit happy with the situation.  
  
Bulma was still in shock that her mother was actually able to get him in those clothes and she also was thinking "Huck Finn" or "Tom Sawyer" when she saw what he was wearing and of course the straw hat didn't make the situation better. She was still having a hard time keeping her giggles in without the straw hat in the picture.  
  
Bulma finally shook herself giggle free in a couple of seconds realizing Vegeta was completely miserable with what he was wearing and doing. So she asked her mother if she could have her mate back because she had some things planned. She could tell her mother didn't exactly want her new little helper to go but her mom then saw how miserable he looked trying to plant the rose bush and how he kept pricking his fingers. Bulma's mom was also wondering if her rose bush would survive Vegeta seeing as he looked ready to blast it into non-existence.  
  
"Why of course Bulma dear!!! Go on Vegeta go have fun with your mate! I hope you know I expect to be a grandmother sometime soon!" Bulma's mother said and giggled when both Bulma and Vegeta blushed at the unexpected comment that was thrown out at them.  
  
"MOM!!! You're embarrassing me!!!" Bulma cried out to her mother who just seemed to ignore her daughters yelling.  
  
Well Bulma just grabbed Vegeta's hand and walked him to the house muttering about how rude her mother could be. Vegeta just let her drag him after all if Bulma's mom got to drag him all over the place Bulma would feel left out now wouldn't she.  
  
Bulma then told him to take a shower and she'd have some clothes ready for him and she told him to hurry because she wanted to get to a certain place early.  
  
Vegeta surprisingly did as he was told and showered. He came out relieved after working in the hot sun in stupid clothes and a very aggravating woman telling him what to do. He found the clothes Bulma had laid out for him and praised the Lord that it wasn't overalls again he would die if they were.  
  
Bulma went up to get him so they could go to the place she kept raving on about to Vegeta, a place called a Carnival.  
  
When she got up there out stepped Vegeta with a nice black tank top with some dark loose blue jeans.  
  
"Well don't you look hot?" Bulma smiled at him getting a proud smirk and a puffed out chest from a now major ego boosted Vegeta.  
  
"Well come on silly we don't want to be late to the Carnival now do we?" Bulma asked pulling him down the stairs.  
  
"What's a carnival Bulma?" He asked while being dragged (again) to Bulma's car.  
  
"Well it's a place where people go to have fun. A place to hang out with friends and eat, play games, ride rides and it also a place where couples go on dates and they have a special ride for them." Bulma said smiling while showing Vegeta how to put on a seatbelt.  
  
"A special ride for couples?" Vegeta asked looking at her very curiously.  
  
"Yeah it's called the tunnel of love but I never got to go on it because Ya. . ." Bulma quickly caught herself from saying Yamcha's name especially when Vegeta believed a relationship never existed between her and Yamcha.  
  
"What was that sweetheart? I didn't catch the last end of what you were saying." Vegeta said smiling at her.  
  
"Um I said because I had no one to go with me on the tunnel of love." She said doing a nice cover up. Vegeta looked at her concerned for a second but then smiled at her again. Of course Bulma was wondering what the first look was for but shrugged it off and started up the car and headed towards the carnival.  
  
When they got there it wasn't too crowded after all Bulma didn't want Vegeta to yell at anyone who accidentally bumped into him. She was starting to realize the old Vegeta was coming back a little bit at a time. First of all Vegeta was so lovey dovey over her when he first woke up and now he gotten a little more well distant but still more emotional than the real Vegeta. He had also started smirking instead of smiling sometimes and usually the only way to get him to smile now was for him to be with her. Vegeta had also gotten a good bit of his temperament back so now he was easier to set off into a rage but he was still able to quickly recover from it.  
  
Bulma didn't mind if the old Vegeta came back as long as he remained her Vegeta. Her intuition always told her that he might get a bit rocky but have no fear he will not leave you. So she didn't worry about him being his old self again in fact she thought it would be interesting having the old Vegeta as her mate.  
  
The only problem now was that Vegeta some how had a fan club of girls circling him when he had gone off to look at something and leaving Bulma to her thoughts. Bulma didn't like it one bit that those girls were trying to move in on her man so she decided enough was enough.  
  
"Hey! Sorry girls but he's mine! Come on Vegeta let's go!" Bulma said and Vegeta happily obliged by grabbing her hand and walking away from all the girls.  
  
The girls looked very mad that the stud of their dreams was already taken but there might be more just around the bend so they shrugged it off.  
  
"Bulma what was that all about? I mean why were those girls asking me my sign and blood type? Then some of them started saying that they were Cancers and Virgos and type O and stuff like that." Vegeta said utterly confused.  
  
"Oh it's just their way of trying to see if you're the one for them. Like soul mates and such." Bulma said taking him to one of her favorite ride the "Atomic Smasher" one of those rides that goes upside down and backwards she loved it.  
  
Vegeta was of course dragged on it with her. He on the other hand got bored and actually almost fell asleep on the ride while Bulma was screaming and laughing beside him.  
  
Bulma had to hit him over the head to get him out of his daze so that they could get off and let others on. She wasn't happy at the fact that Vegeta wasn't enjoying the carnival it seemed like everything was boring him to death except for the food. That was something he enjoyed more than anything it seemed was the food. Bulma got the feeling that he didn't want to be here in the first place and was about to suggest going home.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma was upset and well he knew why. He just wasn't as enthralled with the place like she was but he couldn't help but feel guilty for not having her being happy. She said couples like to come here for dates and that they enjoyed the time they had together and well he decided he would try to be happy being here at least since he knew he was here with her would make it easier for him to look happy.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma frown and just right when she opened her mouth to say something he jumped in before her.  
  
"Hey Bulma let's go try out the games! They seem like fun!!!" Vegeta said with a smile  
  
Bulma looked shocked beyond words and was totally speechless well for a minute at least.  
  
"You mean you actually are having fun and don't want to leave?" She said surprised with a glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
Vegeta of course saw the glint and new what she was hoping for it wasn't to be at the carnival it was just something she wanted to do to spend time with him and have fun so of course he would stay for her.  
  
"Yeah come on Bulma let's go and have some fun!" Vegeta said dragging Bulma (A/N well isn't that a change? Vegeta finally gets to drag someone else for a change!!!) He dragged her to the test your strength booth. He knew Bulma was eyeing the giant stuffed dog so he decided he'd get it for her.  
  
Vegeta paid the man with his snack money and grabbed the mallet and paused in front of the strength tester. Bulma was so happy that he was actually having fun at the carnival of course anything that tests strength she was sure Vegeta would enjoy showing off his.  
  
A couple of guys behind Bulma snickered and were talking about Vegeta being to lean to actually get the bell to ring. Bulma was about to retort back knowing full well he might be lean but he had power in those muscles. (A/N not saying Vegeta is a toothpick I mean the lean muscular type not those huge guys that are on steroids who have veins popping out of their arms. __;;;; that was a disgusting image yuck!)  
  
Well Vegeta swung the mallet and the bell rung but the metal thing that made it ring just kept soaring into the sky in a breakneck pace. Needless to say everyone was speechless except for Bulma who squealed with joy and hugged Vegeta as he told the man to get the stuffed dog she wanted. Vegeta handed the dog to Bulma who in turn squealed again and hugged him but this time kissed him on the cheek Vegeta was happy as long as she was happy and continued to win lots of games for her until his and her arms were full of stuffed animals.  
  
Bulma was happy and he was happy in fact Vegeta enjoyed getting her those stuffed animals it was fun to see all the amazed looks and glances at the most difficult of games that he had one.  
  
Bulma asked him if they could get their picture taken to remember the moment and he agreed. So they both got their picture taken and Bulma was holding all the treasure her mate had won for her and he hugged her from behind smiling at the camera. Bulma liked the picture and thought it would be her most favorite possession on Earth.  
  
When Bulma started to get tired of everything she suggested that they go home but Vegeta wasn't ready to go home just yet.  
  
"Wait Bulma let's stay for a little while longer." Vegeta said smiling.  
  
Bulma sighed and agreed after all she didn't want to ruin his fun. Vegeta took her by the hand and started to lead her somewhere but when they got to the destination he was taken them she hugged (Well the best she could seeing that she had all those stuffed animals.)  
  
They were standing in front of the ride all couples know as the tunnel of love.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!!! You are too good to me!!!" Bulma said finally getting to go on the love ride with someone she cared about. Since of course Yamcha thought it wasn't all that neat of a ride even though she had tried to convince him that it wasn't the ride that mattered.  
  
Well they got on together on this swan looking boat and rode on through. Vegeta didn't know what was so special on this ride since everything was all covered in hearts and it was all misty he was starting to think he made a mistake by taking Bulma on it until. . .  
  
"Oh Vegeta. . ." Bulma said slyly  
  
This got Vegeta's attention in a heartbeat and he turned to see her smiling slyly as she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
"Um what woman?" Vegeta said back now fully blushing.  
  
"Welcome to make out paradise!!!" She said then kissing a very stunned Vegeta and soon Vegeta realized why couples like to come on this ride. It wasn't for the ride it was the privacy that the ride allowed needless to say Vegeta now liked this ride more than anything.  
  
Well they had their fun but they had to get off at the end and well they decided they were "tired" so they went home very fast. Well needless to say they had a long night ahead of them when they got home.  
  
Next morning Bulma and Vegeta got a surprise visit from Goku. Goku had come by during breakfast to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar or well regain his memory of fighting. Vegeta thought it would be fun and decided to give it a shot.  
  
Well first Goku made sure Vegeta still remembered the basics like flying, ki blasts, defending, punching, kicking etc.  
  
"So are you ready Vegeta?" Goku asked to make sure Vegeta was ready for this intense match.  
  
"Of course I am! I'm as ready as I'll ever be! If you keep talking I'll be an old man before we can even begin!" Vegeta said smirking at Goku and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Well Vegeta charged at Goku and the fight began.  
  
They kicked and punched and were going all out but they still remembered that this was just a sparring match and not a real battle. Well unfortunately Goku got a little carried away with one of his punches when he teleported behind Vegeta and Vegeta still trying to get used to everything again was caught of guard and took the full blunt of it.  
  
Bulma happened to be coming out to see how they were doing when she saw the punch. It was as if time itself slowed. Goku punched the part of Vegeta's head where he had that wound that made him the forgetful man she knew. Vegeta plummeted to the ground and it all seemed so slow to Bulma because she was afraid of what could happen with a blow like that to his already injured head.  
  
Vegeta crashed head first and made a crater in the ground where he landed.  
  
Bulma rushed over to the crater hoping that it hadn't injured him anymore than he needed.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Vegeta hold on I'm coming!!!" Bulma cried when she saw that he didn't get up immediately.  
  
She was finally at his side and began to help him up when he looked at her coldly.  
  
Vegeta then shrugged her off his arm.  
  
"Get off me wench." Vegeta said with utter malice and hate.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are!? Don't touch me! You!!! Kakarott!!! How dare you!? Where's Frieza aren't you supposed to be fighting him you idiot and not me!!!" Vegeta yelled hatefully and looked very irritated.  
  
"Vegeta? Don't you remember you're on Earth now with me?" She said hoping he would remember his mate.  
  
"Wench what are you talking about!!!? I don't even know you!!!" Vegeta yelled  
  
Bulma could only think about how her world came crashing down by what he said filled with all the hate in the world.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
You know I figured you guys would kill me for leaving this a cliffy so I gave you another chapter yeah I did! I'm so sweet!!! Well all I can say is you might be getting another chapter but it's the last one. If you want me to continue this to the birth of Trunks let me know by review.  
  
Later. 


	7. ch7 END or is it? read author comment at...

Howdy Peoples!!! What do ya know to chapters in a row!!! Well hope you enjoy it because this is the last one. I might do a sequel but don't know just need to know what you people think so R/R please.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
  
Bulma knew that he had his memory back but did he still love her if he remembered her? He just ran off and left Capsule Corp. when everything rushed into his head when Goku hit him.  
  
'He just looked at me like he didn't know me!' Bulma thought tearfully remembering the cold look Vegeta had given her when she had come to help him out of the crater that was made from the impact of his fall.  
  
His harsh and cruel words stung her even more than anything else because she knew by the look in his eye that he meant every single word.  
  
Flash Back~ "Get off me wench!!! Who the hell do you think you are!? Don't touch me! You!!! Kakarott!!! How dare you!!! Where's Frieza aren't you supposed to be fighting him you idiot and not me?!!!" Vegeta yelled at Goku who was just as amazed at what he heard just like Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta? Don't you remember you're on Earth now with me?" She said hoping he would remember his mate.  
  
"Wench what are you talking about!!!? I don't even know you!!!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"But I'm your mate! Don't you remember me at all!?" Bulma said now in fits of tears  
  
"Why would I mate with a pathetic earthling!? You are nothing to me!!! I don't know you! I don't love you! So why would I mate with you!!!" Vegeta yelled infuriated and then took off into the sky.  
  
Bulma broke down in tears while Goku went over to comfort her.  
  
End of Flashback ~  
  
Bulma had gathered some more tears in her eyes.  
  
'Piccolo was right! I should have never gotten to close to Vegeta and now I'm stuck with the old Vegeta who got his old memory back but doesn't remember anything that happened before he got it back.' She broke down again and looked at their carnival picture that they took together.  
  
'We were so happy! He won me all these carnival gifts and went on all the rides with me. He even suggested going on the tunnel of love with me.' Bulma smiled at the fond memory she had of the sweet and kind Vegeta.  
  
Bulma smiled sadly as old and fond memories came to her that night and soon she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
While Bulma was still asleep a lone figure stood at her balcony window peering in. The figure noticed the quiet darkness that enveloped the room and decided it was safe to venture in.  
  
Vegeta came in the room closing the door behind and saw the sad Bulma lying on the bed with a picture in her hand.  
  
Vegeta who had come back knowing he was missing something and couldn't shake the feeling had to come back and look for answers. Not knowing why the blue haired girl somehow had them and came back to her.  
  
Vegeta slowly and stealthily edged over to her bed and took the picture she had gently from her hands. He looked at it amazed it was him smiling actually truly happy. With his arms around a laughing blue haired young woman who had arms full of stuffed toy animals.  
  
'Bulma' was the first thing to enter his mind. He then stood back amazed it was like he was suddenly remembering his life that he had with her.  
  
'Bulma? That's her name and this was a Carnival we went to. I'm starting to remember! Oh damn!!! Don't tell me I was that mushy!!!' Vegeta thought and grimaced when he remembered all the love names he called Bulma and was always cuddling her and nuzzling her.  
  
'But we were both happy. I remember I told her she was my mate! She let me believe it to like she wanted me to be her mate as well. Oh boy I'm remembering a couple of other things we um shared together! Like our bed on namek and this room." Vegeta thought blushing now remembering in full detail.  
  
'I must have hurt her bad when I said she wasn't my mate. I hope she can forgive me because I didn't remember. Well I'll make it up to her!' Vegeta thought looking at the sleeping Bulma.  
  
'After all she is my mate.' Vegeta thought and smiled at her and then got ready for bed beside his beloved mate.  
  
Early that morning Vegeta woke up and went to go find something that would appease Bulma.  
  
He started to make breakfast for her since he remembered some how that he cooked for her one time. (We all remember the fried toast and toasted eggs don't we.)  
  
While he was fixing breakfast for his mate as an apology breakfast he was watching something on TV and it had some guy come into a hospital and ask this girl who was ill or something to marry him and he held out a ring. Then the girl said yes and some guy wearing a black robe and a white collar came in and married them. Then some drug addict attempts to seduce the woman and a hurricane destroyed the groom while he was out looking for some new homes for his bride.  
  
"What kind of crap is that!!!? I remember Bulma saying it was some sort of soap opera or something." He said while still making breakfast and still continued to watch it.  
  
"No!!! Maria that's not your lover!!! That's the hideous shape shifting swine Morris!!! (Or is it Oolong?) It's not Dennis!!!" He cried while he was fixing the eggs now totally infused with the show. He then looked around to see if anyone had caught his little outburst nervously I mean after all he's still got some pride left.  
  
Breakfast was done and he arranged it nicely on a tray and then took it to Bulma.  
  
Bulma, who had just woken up because she heard someone yell something about her favorite soap opera character Maria, was about to get out of bed.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door opened and in came to her surprise Vegeta!!! He was carrying her a tray of breakfast and smiled at her worriedly not knowing what she would say.  
  
"Um hi Bulma! I just remembered my life with you last night and well I wanted to apologize. I also want you to still be my mate that is if you still want me." He said looking very nervous.  
  
Bulma smiled at him with joyful tears in her eyes. She forgot about the breakfast tray and tackled Vegeta to the ground and hugged him.  
  
"Easy woman easy!!! You might actually hurt me even though I doubt a frail little thing like you could do much damage!" He said smirking at her.  
  
She smiled at him and then got an evil look on her face.  
  
"Yes but this frail and oh so pitiful woman has the power to make you sleep on the couch and control your sex privileges." She said with a big sly grin.  
  
He faked a fearful look and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Don't forget I have a bad boy image to still keep up so I can't baby you all the time." He said with a smile. "I'll just save the babying for later at night." He eyed her and she giggled and hit him playfully in the arm.  
  
Later they went to the mall and while Bulma had to go to the bathroom she didn't notice Vegeta slip into the jewelry department and picked out and bought a beautiful engagement ring and successfully hid it in one of his pockets when Bulma came out and was ready for some more shopping.  
  
'She'll be so happy' Vegeta thought as they both strolled along together with Vegeta planning the perfect night to propose the human way to his mate in his mind.  
  
The End Or is it?  
  
It depends if I get a high number of reviews that I will continue this to the birth of Trunks. Which would be a lot more chapters but I will only do so if a lot of people would be interested in reading my Fic. To all those who have always kept up a review for every or almost every chapter thank you for inspiring me for this fic and yes your review will count if you want me to continue. My goal for reviews would have to be 10 that proclaim they want the fic continued.  
  
I will have a new story up soon!!! Called "Why Me?" it's a new B/V story with Bulma a little OOC but it's a space one where Bulma lands on planet Vegeta. Check it out if you want. It's serious at first but just like this fic. It's a humor!!! 


	8. SHOUTOUT

Hey everyone!!! I got a lot of good reviews and one bad one from last chapter but any who I've decided since the majority liked it I will continue the story to the birth of Trunks!!! But this is just a shout out page to all of those who have reviewed by posting a review on the site or emailing me a review!!!  
  
ALL OF YOU HAVE MADE ME A VERY HAPPY GIRL!!! (Happy but not the happy where I would be locked up in a small padded room with a nice white long sleeved jacket for the rest of my life!) THANK YOU FOR READING AND GIVING ME REVIEWS!!! I really appreciate it!!!"  
  
SupaaSayiajinMaki Dark-Mean-Me Gotenfan18 Android18 Saiyanprincesscat Aqua-Fresh-Ali Caz-Stacey Angel-Tinuviel Magic4all2c SaiyaCat DBZ-fan-Jess Zukone Clair Draegon-fire Laina Shorty40 Mars Bar Ccfleurdelys Veg-man529 Skydaybreak SessRin2003 Kate3635ca Hieiandbotan4ever Sabine Eagleman  
  
I did this because I wanted to thank all the people who gave me good reviews that helped encourage me to write!  
  
*sniff* I feel so special!!! ^__~  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YinYanChan  
  
P.S. Next Chapter and New Story will be up soon!!! 


	9. ch8

I'm Back!!!! Sorry about the wait but as college is sometimes it surprises you with projects to do and my art class takes full advantage of it. I've been doing sculptures all the live long week and the best looking one that I've done so far is well a box. --__--; Yeah pathetic I know I'm better at drawing than sculptures any day but enough with the rambling and on to the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
(Continued)  
  
On the way home from the mall. . .  
  
Vegeta was sitting contently in the passenger side of the car only though he was totally oblivious to Bulma who looked like she was having a migraine after a certain incident in the mall.  
  
Oh yes a true sign the old Vegeta was back in business again.  
  
Bulma's POV Bulma was walking around looking for Vegeta since he seemed to have run off when she went to the bathroom again she wish she knew why she was having frequent trips but shrugged it off (I think that's a bit of foreshadowing isn't it? Hint Trunks Hint). Bulma had a slight suspicion of what it could be but she would deal with that as soon as she got home. She thought she had caught a glimpse of him in the jewelry store when she walked by but when she went back he wasn't in there.  
  
"Grrr where is he!?" She yelled gaining a little bit of some unwanted attention in the vast shopping mall.  
  
"What are you people staring at!?" She screamed at the on lookers and they all continued what they were doing.  
  
"Everyone has to make something their business by sticking their stupid noses into it!" Bulma grumbled combing the mall in search of the Saiyan.  
  
She finally found him. . .  
  
In Victoria Secret  
  
'Oh no! Better get him out there before he causes a scene!!! Either that or asks a sales clerk what kind of lingerie would be fitting for me!!!! Then go into details on what he would like so he could do certain things!!!" Bulma thought while a big huge wave of red washed across her face.  
  
When she got into the store she found to her relief there were no sales clerks around for him to talk to. They were all behind the counter talking. She also found him looking bewilderedly at some of the other sex apparel in the store. She sighed in relief when he finally just went away from that part of the store to the perfume but then tried to hurry over to him when she saw he was heading for the panties.  
  
Before she could reach him a group of teenage guys came in just to fool around and caught him staring oddly at a thong. She saw one snicker and point at him and then walk over to him. A thousand bad things were running in her mind when she saw that happen and she was doing her best trying to get over to him but too many people were blocking her from getting over fast enough.  
  
All she saw was him say something to Vegeta and whatever it was it was enough to appall Vegeta for a second then the look changed to extreme rage and before she knew it the young man was flung out of the store faster than you could say "uh?"  
  
Needless to say time stood still for Bulma she saw all the onlookers look amazed at the young man then bewildered at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta turn to the other teenage guys and flip them off and they scurried after there friend in fear. Vegeta smirked and continued what he was doing which was looking at panties. Bulma sighed and finally was able to get out of the huge mob that had engulfed her while she tried to get to Vegeta fast. Vegeta smiled at her but she took his hand and led him out of the store.  
  
"Vegeta what were you trying to prove!!?" Bulma somewhat yelled at Vegeta  
  
"Prove? I felt pretty justified with my actions. Served the little punk right for saying that to the Prince of the Saiyans and thinking he'd get away with it!" Vegeta said back irritated at Bulma  
  
"Hello does Law Suit ring a bell in that head of yours? Those were YOUNG teenagers as in you could go to jail and be sued for hitting a minor!!!" Bulma yelled extremely irritated.  
  
"Well it ought to teach the little brat some manners seeing that he has none." Vegeta said giving a just cause to his actions.  
  
Bulma sighed and led Vegeta out of the mall and into the car which led to the situation Bulma was in now only thanking God that the boy Vegeta threw out the store ran away before he could take names and then sue.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Vegeta was making the final touches from his purchase at the jewelry store when he saw Bulma walk by the jewelry store. He had gone back to get the ring super polished and shiny for his big dinner date he had planned for Bulma.  
  
Vegeta quickly slipped out of the store before she could see him in there and question him about what he was doing in a jewelry store.  
  
He tried to find a store that would suit him but try as he might he couldn't find a store that he could act as if he had been there the whole entire time so she wouldn't get to suspicious.  
  
Then there was THE store that he just had to go in.  
  
The sign said Victoria Secret  
  
All Vegeta could think about was that he didn't know who this Victoria was but her secret was out in the open and he wouldn't mind seeing Bulma in some of the stuff they had in there.  
  
So he went in and started to shop around not knowing what to get Bulma because he liked everything.  
  
Well after a lot of searching through the stuff he came across a table that had nothing but panties and they were sort of weird looking to him. They only had a string in the back and the one he was looking at had a furry waist band and it was all hot pink. He didn't really like the color pink but he did like the fact of seeing the skimpy thing on Bulma.  
  
While he was drooling in thought of the pink little thong he was staring at some kid had come up to him snickering. He didn't like the kids attitude to begin with and he was already irritated with his presence and the big vein on his forehead popped up to prove it.  
  
"Hey man you checking out the lingerie for yourself? I don't think pink is your style but if you're that way I'll understand." He said snickering giving the thumbs up to his buddies who gave him the thumbs up back.  
  
Vegeta was outraged and appalled the young twerp actually had said something to a guy as intimidating as the Saiyan Prince.  
  
'He did not just do that!!! I'll show the little punk some manners!!!!' Vegeta's mind screamed.  
  
Vegeta instantly picked up the young man and tossed him like a rag doll out of the store.  
  
'He's lucky I decided not to punch his brains out the little wimp now to take care of his little fan club." He thought anxiously  
  
He turned toward the still stunned boys and gave them a token of remembrance of this day. In short he flipped them off.  
  
Vegeta planted a satisfied smirk on his face when they turned and ran off after their buddy who was still lying on the ground outside of the store.  
  
Then Bulma suddenly came out of nowhere and took him by the hand and out of the store.  
  
And that's about everything that happened and now back to the uncomfortable scene in the car.  
  
Bulma was mad at Vegeta for doing that well the kid might've deserved it but Vegeta could have just cussed him out and not throw him out into the busy mall.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was thinking how to get everything set for tonight as soon as they got home he would call her favorite restaurant and get some reservations.  
  
Well as soon as he learned how to work the phone that is.  
  
End of Chapter!!!  
  
Sorry folks trying to work out some kinks in the proposal chapter and I didn't want to leave you hanging for the next chapter. So I wrote something that will hopefully satisfy you guys until I get the big proposal up!  
  
I thought you guys might like something that was actually a real life experience!!! Hmm dunno if I should tell the story. But I'll tell you guys the story if you want to hear it so review and if you want to hear the real life story let me know in review and I'll post it with the next chapter!!!  
  
Other news my story Why Me is taking a lot longer to write!!! I want to give you a lot of reading on this one so it's taking me some time to get the first chapter finished!!!  
  
Later People and REMEMBER!!! READ&REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. ch9

Hello everyone!!! Now on to the story you've all been waiting for!!!! ^__~ Sorry for the long delay!!! Had two research papers to write and a short story. But first I have to put that real life story up for the people who asked  
for it!  
  
Real Life Story Like I said last chapter that whole Victoria Secret thing actually happened to me. My life is just plain wacky and it's my guy friend that makes it that way. His name's Regi and well he's a hyper smartass with an attitude problem (and no he won't get mad at me for writing him as what I just said because he tells people he's that all the time so no worries.) Okay anyway to give you a little background on Regi well he has been to jail. His favorite hobby is working out now he's worked himself up to bench pressing 350 lbs. He is also in need of the anger management programs to. Okay now for the Victoria Secret part of the story Regi and I were walking through the mall looking for gift ideas. My best friend Kelly is having a baccalaureate party because she's getting married soon. Well the maid of honor has to get her something special for the occasion. Well we had just gone from mall to mall looking around. Finally we made our way to a big mall in the next city (I live in a small town so our mall sucks it only has a Belks and a JC Penny's and a Kmart the rest are just small stores but we did just get an FYE!!! Thank God no more listening to the oldie station!!!) Well I had to make pit stop after the food court we went to and I told Regi to wait for me "OUTSIDE" Victoria Secret. When I finally got out and was at the store I saw him "INSIDE" Victoria Secret looking at everything. Well when I went inside a band of young teenage boys were in there goofing around and giggling like a bunch of idiots like they were in the porn section of a video store. My friend was over in the thong panty section of the store and well he just had this concentrating look on his face he hardly has a smile on his face unless you give him sugar or he's irritating me. Well before I could get to him the band of boys intercepted me and got to him first. Everything was going in slow motion for me because I knew by their snickers they were going to do something to Regi. One guy probably the leader of the little band of delinquents went up to him and nodded his head to the rest of the group who in turn snickered in reply. Where was I during this I was standing still because I couldn't get around the boys and I was actually shocked that this kid would go up to someone as intimidating looking as Regi? (He is very scary looking when he's not on his sugar high and has a stupid grin plastered to his face.) The boy then proceeded to talk to Regi in quote word for word "Hey queer looking for something new that will suit your boyfriends interest or do you like to see it on you as you fondle yourself?" as he pointed at a pink thong. He thumbed up to his buddies and they gave him the thumbs up back and snickered and I was thinking 'Oh please dear God he didn't just say that to Regi please let heaven be merciful to this stupid child.' And I said to the boys in front of me "Get your friend away from him before he pummels the shit out of him now." And they looked at me as if I was crazy well I sure proved them wrong because one boy even told me. "And spoil our fun lady no way!!! There are laws against hitting kids ya know." My reply was simply "In this world yes there are rules but my friend lives by his own rules and has been to jail to prove it." Well they all looked scared at me and tried to get their friend who was still calling Regi a queer and Regi had been nice enough to give the kid sometime to actually go away so he could calm down. The kid couldn't take a hint to get lost and well finally Regi took him by the throat, no not the collar of his shirt his actual throat people, and commenced to cuss the little brat out. I'll give you a little of the lectures Regi gave the kid "You little F***er you have no respect for others and I think you're going to learn some manners after I give you the ass beating you so deserve." Regi punched the teenager and then tossed, yes tossed him out of the store where his buddies scrambled out after. You would think someone would get in trouble for doing that but the onlookers who were in the store actually cheered Regi for doing what he did to the little prick even the store clerks. Apparently those boys were frequent visitors when a clerk actually said this to Regi "Thanks we've tried so much to keep those creeps out of this store but every time security gets here they're gone and they come back as soon as security is gone. Thanks to you I doubt they'll show up here again." They even gave Regi a discount on his next purchase of course Regi blushed at that but we got a discount to get Kelly something but we decided to come back another day ( Regi was to embarrassed about being given a discount on an all women's store ^__~.) So that's my real life first hand account and yes it is unbelievable but it is most assuredly true. NO LIE!!!!!  
  
NOW FOR THE FICTION STORY YOU'VE ALL PATIENTLY BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!  
  
Which will be ready by next month. Kidding!!! Now for the proposal you've all been waiting for!!! But first. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Bulma stormed up the stairs as soon as she got home. She wasn't happy about what Vegeta had done to the kid even if the kid deserved it. It still wasn't right for Vegeta to do what he did.  
  
So Bulma stomped to her room while Vegeta went to go find Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta would just make Bulma think that tonight's dinner would be an apology dinner instead of a proposal dinner.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta called when he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Vegeta sweetheart? Would you like me to fix some dinner?" Mrs. Briefs asked  
  
"Um no I um was wondering could you tell me how to use the phone?" Vegeta said embarrassed  
  
"Honey of course right after I fix you some dinner!" She said happily getting ready to make dinner.  
  
"Um no I need to work the phone to call for reservations to dinner." Vegeta said annoyed at the ditzy woman.  
  
"Whatever sweetie now hand me the pepper and I'll get started cooking!" She said off in her own little world.  
  
"Grrrr" Vegeta could only stand there frozen in mid rage growling to himself. He knew if he started a temper tantrum with Bulma's mom he'd either get the couch for a week from Bulma or just nothing but a ditzy remark from the mother so anyways he kept his rage to himself this time.  
  
"Never mind, I'll go ask the old man." He said though he knew she was off in La la land and hadn't heard a single word he said. He went to go find Mr. Briefs so he could get arrangements quickly. Vegeta found out one of Bulma's favorite very formal dinner places and was determined to get a reservation there.  
  
He finally found the old man and demanded that Mr. Briefs show him how to use the telephone.  
  
"Hmm you want to know how to use the phone huh? Well first you get the number of the place from the phone book and then you hold the phone like so and dial the number that is shown in the phone book." Dr. Briefs said to Vegeta handing him the phone and the phone book.  
  
"Would you like me to look a number for you?" Dr. Briefs asked Vegeta who of course gave a curt nod and shoved the phone book back.  
  
"Do you know the name of the place or person you want to call?" Briefs asked Vegeta  
  
"Yes Jacques French Palace" He said blushing  
  
"Hmm odd I didn't know you liked French food." Briefs said looking through the book  
  
"I'm doing this for the woman now shut up and give me the number." Vegeta said irritated at him.  
  
"Hmm why don't I make reservations for you Vegeta? You and Bulma right?" Briefs said dialing the phone.  
  
Vegeta looked at him shocked for a second and then nodded his head. Now was the time to face the woman and get her to go tonight to dinner. Vegeta went up stairs to their bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. Never burst in on an emotional woman who seemed a bit moody lately.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma asked when she heard the knock on the door. "Can I come in?" It was the gruff voice of her prince. "Yes you can come in." She groaned thinking he was going to give her a lecture about being to emotional because he gave a little punk a lesson that he would never forget. 'Good thing the boy was too scared to get names to actually have a law suit against us.' Bulma thought gloomily. Yet Bulma did have some news she wanted to share with Vegeta but didn't know how he'd take it.  
  
Of course Vegeta was now in the room staring curiously at her.  
  
"Woman?" "Vegeta?" They both said at the same time and then an awkward pause followed.  
  
"Um go ahead Vegeta!" Bulma said to break the silence.  
  
"Um well I want to take you to dinner. At Jacques..." Vegeta said nervously. 'What in the heck is the matter with you?!' his mind screamed. 'This is your mate not your crush that you've just asked out for the first time sheesh!!!' He felt a little embarrassed at the fact but managed to keep a stern look.  
  
"JACQUES!? OH VEGETA!!!! My favorite restaurant! Oh of course I'll go to dinner with you!!!" Bulma said extremely happy and hugged the stunned prince who thought it would be a little harder to convince her to come to night with him.  
  
"Well let's get ready and I'll see if I can get a Limo for us to go in." Vegeta said with a proud smirk on his face  
  
Of course Vegeta was ready before Bulma was even started with her dressing up.  
  
"WOMAN!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!! WE'LL BE LATE!!!" Vegeta said thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"HOLD YOUR HOURSES!!! WHEN I'M READY I'LL COME DOWN!!!" Bulma yelled back just as annoyed as he was.  
  
Of course it took her 30 more minutes before she was ready to go and by that time the limo driver had been there reclining on a couch with Vegeta for 15 minutes waiting patiently for her to come down.  
  
"Well I'm ready let's get going!" Bulma said as she twirled for Vegeta showing off her new white ivory gown for him.  
  
Of course Vegeta admired her stunning beauty quietly but gave her an appreciative look which made her giggle at him and soon he led her by the arm to the limo.  
  
The limo driver rushed out and opened the door for them and they were soon on their way to Bulma's favorite restaurant.  
  
The ride there was silent since both were contemplating what to say tonight.  
  
They finally reached their destination and soon were served a private romantic candle light table. They were soon served their meals in which they ate in silence both still in deep thought.  
  
Finally Vegeta broke the silence  
  
"Bulma um I wanted to ask you something." Vegeta said nervously but his mind thinking 'you dumbass just say it come on she's already your mate what could be so hard as to ask her to be your husband in a human marriage ceremony.'  
  
"Yes Vegeta? Go on." Bulma said after his little pause  
  
Vegeta got up and went over to her side of the table and kneeled. 'I think this is what you're supposed to do.' "Bulma would you be wife in the human tradition?" He boldly stated. "No Vegeta never." Vegeta's jaw dropped but then he heard her giggle. "Of course silly duh! Oh Vegeta I've always wanted a big traditional white wedding!!! Oh thank you!!!" Bulma leaned over to hug him and she kissed him on the cheek as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto her left ring finger.  
  
Vegeta proudly smirked at her as he went back to his side of the table to sit down.  
  
"Um Vegeta now I have something to share with you." Bulma said after a long pause.  
  
"Yes woman?" Vegeta said calmly  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" Bulma squealed with joy while Vegeta looked astounded.  
  
Bulma took the look as a sign that he didn't want a baby and looked down at her feet sadly. Vegeta saw this and felt bad for giving her that look of course he wasn't expecting news that big.  
  
"Wonderful! I'll bet he'll be stronger than Kakarrot's Brat!!" Vegeta smirked at her seeing her sad face soon was happy again.  
  
"But Vegeta what if it's a girl?" Bulma asked curiously  
  
"All the better! I can gloat when a girl beats up that weakling boy and forever taunt him by it." Vegeta said chuckling at the thought of little Gohan getting beat up by a little girl version of him.  
  
"Vegeta you're mean." Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"Oh no woman I'm the nicest man in the universe! How could you even say that?" He said sarcastically  
  
"Oh please!" Bulma giggled again.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma soon headed home. Where Bulma couldn't wait to tell her mom the good news. They had a wedding to plan now.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Well there it was now let's see if Vegeta can live with Bulma's mother's ideas of the wedding. Him in a pink Tux? I don't think he'd like that to well.  
  
Until next time!  
  
Later  
  
YinYanChan 


	11. Wedding day part 1

I'm Back!!! Sooner than you thought huh? Well now that I have my next story up it will be better when it comes to writing my chapters!!! Don't Forget!!!!!! "Why Me?" Is now out and ready for reviews!!! ^__~  
  
Also if you guys would like to talk to me my AOL Instant Messenger is YinYanChan and I don't care about getting messages from people.  
  
Thanks to those reviewed for the last chapter!!!!  
  
V Son Sayian- thank you for reviewing and no it is never a dull day with Regi in fact I should write a novel of everything he's done. Of course it would be labeled Comedy. ^__~ and your questions will be answered! I just don't like giving things away.  
  
Meiko M- thank you also for reviewing!!! I'm flattered!!!! Oh and Regi says hi. (even though he was embarrassed when I told him that I told the VS story ^_^;) He knows I've got other things far more embarrassing than that he has done. Like the time with the teddy bear and the stair case and . . . sorry rambling but thanks again. ^__~  
  
Draegon-Fire- Thanks for reviewing! I also liked it when the limo driver was chillin on the couch with the one and the only Prince Vegeta. I couldn't resist putting that in.  
  
Cold-Eyes-For-You- Thanks for reviewing!!! And I couldn't resist putting Vegeta in Regi's place. It just seems like a store Vegeta would go into just to be curious. So I used my real life experience to help me out. ^__~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *sniff*  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
A few months passed, and a ton of Migraines with it from Vegeta's point of view, (Yes Vegeta has migraines during this time. . . Have you ever been near a pregnant woman with severe mood swings?) and it was time for Bulma's appointment with her doctor. She was very happy to hear that the baby was indeed very healthy. She also snickered a bit when the doctor also said he didn't know why it had a tail.  
  
Bulma also got the heads up that it was in fact a boy. She couldn't wait to tell Vegeta. On the way home she got a call on her cell phone from her mother.  
  
"Hello Bulma dear! Juno the dress maker is her ready to size you for your dress!" a high pitched voice rang from the phone.  
  
"Okay mom! Oh could you please talk Vegeta into getting sized to? After all a groom needs a tux!" Bulma was happy she was getting her traditional white wedding after all with the man of her dreams. She had wanted it sooner but there was a fuss about who was to be invited to the wedding.  
  
Vegeta said no Z-members but she retaliated and of course Bulma won with the "If I don't see their faces at my wedding you are sleeping on the couch for 2 years!" That got him to shut-up. She wanted to have the wedding before the baby was born but she was close to being due.  
  
The wedding was next week on a Sunday right after a church service.  
  
Her dress maker for all formal occasions was the best in the business. Juno was great at making dresses even on short notice. He could make a dress in two days even with all the frills, lace, and silk or satin.  
  
Finally Bulma made it home only to have utter Chaos greet her at the door. It was very awkward really. Poor Juno was tied up with his little tape measure and was hanging from the ceiling by the chandelier and the whole house was trashed.  
  
Only one word was able to describe it.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!" Bulma yelled knowing he would be upstairs somewhere.  
  
There was a sudden rush from above on the second floor and then soon down the stairs and there in the doorway stood Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY IS MY DRESS MAKER HANGING FROM THE CEILING!? AND WHY IS THE HOUSE TRASHED!!?" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Bulma honey let me explain you see he started it!!! I just came in from training and all of a sudden I was jumped by him!!! He flung out this whip like thing and proceeded to tie me up with it! He started to speak in some kind of code! Shoulders 28 inches and something or other and then he told me to strip down so he could get a decent measurement of my legs and torso! HE'S A PERV I TELL YOU A PERV!!! HE ATTACKED ME!!!! IT WAS ALL SELF DEFENSE BULMA ALL SELF DEFENSE!!!! I tried to get away non- violently (Yeah right) but he kept following me!!! So that's why he's hanging up on the ceiling!!! IT'S THE TRUTH I TELL YOU THE HONEST TO GOD TRUTH!!!!!" Vegeta said trying to explain himself to Bulma.  
  
Bulma was just in shock.  
  
"You mean mom didn't tell you that this was my dress maker and I asked him to get you sized for your tux?" Bulma said  
  
"What tux?" Vegeta said confused  
  
"Why was I cursed to have a scatterbrained mother? Why?" Bulma said sorrowfully to her self  
  
"Vegeta sorry about that I thought mom had told you about this. Well you see sweetie you need a tux to where at the wedding. You know a very formal suit. Don't worry you're not getting a pink one like mom wanted you're getting the classic black tux." She said with a giggle when she saw his face scrunch up with a fear/gross look when she mentioned pink.  
  
"Well anyway I've got good news from the doctor!!! We are going to have a healthy baby boy! Now we can go shopping for some boy stuff!!!" Bulma giggled again as he cringed at the word shopping. But overall he was happy to hear about the baby.  
  
"So Vegeta. . . When are you going to get my dress maker down?" Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh oops guess I forgot about him for a second." Vegeta said with a smirk of his own.  
  
Juno was already red in the face from having the blood rush to his head since he was hanging upside down. Vegeta helped him down and untied him and after Juno was cured from his dizziness he went straight to work. Of course Vegeta didn't like the fact of any man getting near his Bulma and occasionally growled at Juno who hurried with his measurements and soon left.  
  
"Jealous Vegeta?" Bulma asked him  
  
"NO!" Vegeta said with a huff and turned around with his back facing her.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta!!!!" Bulma scoffed  
  
Before Bulma left the room she turned and smiled at Vegeta who still had his back turned.  
  
"Oh and Vegeta?" Bulma asked to know if he was listening  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta asked  
  
"It's a boy!" She said happily and walked out of the room.  
  
The next week had arrived suddenly and everyone was rushing around getting ready because the wedding was going to start soon.  
  
Goku was helping Vegeta and of course Vegeta complained but it was for Bulma so he kept his insults to himself.  
  
Bulma was still getting ready as Chi Chi and Marron (who was still dating Krillen at this time.) and a few of Bulma's old school friends walked down the isles in lovely bride maids dresses with little Gohan in the lead bearing the rings.  
  
Finally Bulma was ready in her nice silk and mother of pearl dress. She went for the traditional hoop skirts with many layers of petticoats instead of a form fitting one seeing as she was heavily pregnant.  
  
She walked elegantly down the isle towards the proud prince who was smirking at her. Of course the way he was looking at her he approved of the dress and how it fit her even if she was pregnant.  
  
She finally was getting her white wedding she had dreamed of when she was just a little girl.  
  
Vegeta had just finished his vows to her and it was now her turn.  
  
Before Bulma even spoke a word she felt a painful ache and she felt liquid running down her legs. Then she felt it. It was the baby. It was time.  
  
"my water broke" she said with a whisper.  
  
Vegeta was wondering why she hadn't spoken and was also wondering why she was looking so pale. She wasn't backing out was she?  
  
Bulma almost collapsed but Vegeta caught her just in time wondering what was wrong while Chi Chi ran up to her and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"CHI! MY WATER BROKE!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN WOMAN!!!?" Vegeta yelled mostly with concern.  
  
"SHE'S HAVING THE BABY YOU DIMWITT!!!" Chi yelled at Vegeta who seemed calm for a second while he took it in. Then he looked panicky and started to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
"THE BABY!!!? NOW!!!!? BULMA WHERE'S THE CAR!!!? I'LL TAKE YOU!!!? NO WAIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR!!!!"  
  
"I DO VEGETA!!! It took me a long time but I finally got it!" Goku said cheerily  
  
"HELL NO AFTER ALL THE INCIDENTS I HEARD YOU CAUSED DOING YOUR DRIVING TESTS!!? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LEAVING HER WITH YOU DRIVING!!!"  
  
Bulma calmly looked at her mate and calmly said "You can fly remember?"  
  
"OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!!! I CAN FLY!!!" Vegeta scooped up Bulma and took off with Bulma  
  
"Um Bulma?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?" Bulma said doing her breathing  
  
"Where's the hospital at exactly?" He said sheepishly  
  
"This is going to be a long flight." Bulma said annoyed as she commenced to point in the direction he needed to go.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Sorry to leave it there but I will try to write more for the next chapter but I'm stuck doing another stupid art project and my grandpa is intensive care so I might not be writing for awhile.  
  
My next chapter for Why Me is almost done but I don't know when I'll be able to finish it.  
  
Later  
  
YinYanChan 


	12. Wedding day part 2 and unfortunately the...

Back finally! Now let's get this story on a roll!!! Sorry so short my computer deleted the rest of the story and when I brought it back up so I could update it on FF.Net all I had was the beginning and it's been so long since I updated this so I decided to give you at least the beginning of the new chapter while I do some file searching for the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
A Pinch of Forgetfulness  
  
Bulma and Vegeta finally made it to the hospital well after taking a few wrong turns and a few fussing fits that is.  
  
Of course when they went in though unfortunately Vegeta cornered the first person he saw which happened to be a person in the waiting room.  
  
"YOU!! YEAH YOU!!! MY MATE IS HAVING A BABY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP HER!!!" Vegeta screamed at the poor man  
  
Of course the poor man was scared to death and nearly fainted, after all Vegeta had his energy crackling all around him.  
  
Bulma smacked him upside the head to get his attention.  
  
"The Desk IS OveR THeRe!" Bulma yelled at him baring her teeth from painful contractions.  
  
Vegeta didn't want to argue with her about her hitting him he could wait until after she wasn't in a blood thirsty mood.  
  
'Some wedding day this was!' Vegeta thought as he ran immediately over to the nurse's desk.  
  
Before Vegeta could say a word to the nurse  
  
"Sorry sir but you need to do the paperwork before we can see your wife." The nurse said filing her nails.  
  
"PAPERWORK!!!? YOU BITCH MY WIFE WOULD HAVE THE BABY RIGHT HERE!!! GET HER IN THERE BEFORE I BLOW SOMETHING UP!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but rules are rules." The nurse said  
  
Bulma looked calm through all of this with a flicker of pain here and there etched on her face.  
  
Then all of a sudden Bulma snatched the startled nurse's collar and pulled her to her face.  
  
"I am in serious pain and yet you aren't doing anything about it. I'm afraid this is an emergency and if you don't let me in you'll have to deal with a woman in labor which isn't a pretty thing do you get my drift?" Bulma said eerily calm that even spooked Vegeta  
  
"Um I'll get the doctor!" The nurse said nervously  
  
"Very good...Now GO!" Bulma yelled at her as she scurried away  
  
"Man it's a good thing I haven't made you upset." Vegeta whispered thinking he didn't say it out loud  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma eyed him and he gulped  
  
"nothing! nothing really! I only said 'I wish that nurse would hurry up' that's all" Vegeta said nervously as he was glared at by Bulma.  
  
Soon Bulma was hefted away and put on a stretcher to the delivery room and Vegeta followed in hot pursuit glaring at the doctors for taking so long.  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere Goku landed right in front of him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku said standing in the middle of the hallway with a desperate looking Vegeta looking for a way to get around him.  
  
"Get out of my face loser!!!" Vegeta yelled "I need to see what those idiots have done with my wife!!!" Vegeta said hurrying down the hallway where the signs were pointing to the delivery rooms.  
  
Goku hurried after him.  
  
"Technically Vegeta she's not your wife yet." Goku said to him  
  
"Really how so?" Vegeta asked curiously  
  
"Well you guys didn't get to finish the ceremony and the pastor didn't get to say man and wife." Goku stated  
  
"Well" Vegeta glared at him  
  
"Well what?" Goku asked confused  
  
"Well aren't you going to bring him here to complete the ceremony dimwit so we can get this over with!?" Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Well it would have been the beginning and not the end but my stupid computer grrrr...  
  
Oh well  
  
Laters!!! 


End file.
